Wu's Chicken
Wu's Chicken is Wu's pet chicken that he obtained prior to Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu to keep the Ninja from getting out of shape. History Prior to Season 11 At some point, Wu either purchased or found the chicken upon seeing his Ninja become lazy. Wasted True Potential After catching them in their hot tub which they made out of a sacred bell, Wu gives them a lecture on monks who became Ninja and combat strange animals while the chicken was in a nearby box. Wu then tells them to survive five minutes with what was inside and left. When the box opened, revealing the chicken, the Ninja assumed it was a joke until it suddenly glows and attacks them. They all manage to grab the chicken and put it back in the box in less than five minutes. Later that night, when Cole goes for a fridge raid, the chicken was in it and attacked him. The following morning, after defeating his Ninja easily, Wu unleashes his chicken on them as punishment. Questing for Quests The chicken was seen pecking at the ground while Wu swept nearby when the Ninja came back, following some failed quests, dead ends or false leads when helping the Ninjago Police. A Rocky Start As the Ninja unintentionally overpack, Jay was chasing after the chicken as it wore his travel pillow before grabbing it. It tries to grab it again, but Jay moves it away. Snaketastrophy A small montage of what the Ninja were doing showed one with the chicken chasing Lloyd, Jay, and Zane for having a picnic. Under Siege While the Pyro Vipers were searching for Wu, the chicken attacks a Pyro Viper in the kitchen. A Cold Goodbye After getting the wrong bag, Lloyd tries to go for the other bag containing Traveler's Tea. However, he comes across the chicken. He tries to shoo it away, but it blasts him out of the room before landing next to Wu, who pets it for its accomplishment. The Kaiju Protocol The chicken passes by Wu and P.I.X.A.L. as they try to create a portal to the Never-Realm. Appearance ''LEGO Ninjago Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *99. "Wasted True Potential" *100. "Questing for Quests" *101. "A Rocky Start" *106. "Snaketastrophy" (pictured) *112. "Under Siege" *113. "A Cold Goodbye" *124. "The Kaiju Protocol" Trivia *Wu's Chicken was partly inspired by the one from ''The LEGO Ninjago Movie, and a chicken being in 70670 Monastery of Spinjitzu.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1188236401554448385 *Wu claims that the monks who lived in the hills became Ninja to escape and combat the strange creatures that lived there like the chicken and that a test all Ninja must complete is to last 5 minutes in a room with it. *Wu's Chicken seems to harness the Elemental Power of Lightning, but this is not confirmed. Gallery MoS99 Ninja Swimsuit.jpg MoS99 Ninja Vs Chicken.jpg Lightning Chicken.jpeg KitchenChicken.jpeg|Catching Cole in the act Evil chicken.png|About to attack the Ninja ChickenNP.jpeg|Wearing Jay's Travel Pillow CNPFY.jpeg|Chasing Lloyd, Jay, and Zane for having a picnic C3820979-0A19-4B8A-9C22-92272B098078.jpeg|Attacking a Pyro Viper C39B930D-ED58-4886-8259-028E7887C275.jpeg|Catching Lloyd in the act 1984417E-DB30-4301-B78A-A4AFF65DEDBC.jpeg|Being petted by its master. MoS124WuPixal.png|The chicken passes P.I.X.A.L. and Wu. JayChicken.gif Reference Category:Animals Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:2019 Category:2019 characters Category:Characters